


The little things(The way)

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [14]
Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Just Minhyuk appreciating The things Eunkwang does or just Eunkwang in generalAlso posted on wattpad





	The little things(The way)

The Way  
That Eunkwang's eyes would scrunch up ever so adorably when ever he'd smile or laughed, clapping his hand. Putting those Indian dimples on full display. 

The way  
his small hands ( that fit so perfectly in his) would always indistinctly grab his own in a crowd making sure he was by his side, not getting lost in the sea of people surrounding them. 

The way   
he sings every song that he knew, nearly every where he was was. From ballad to children songs, from loud high notes to a soothing hum that never failed to relax him.

The way   
he would let Minhyuk Take care of him, when ever he'd ask him if he ate enough that day, and lectured him while he made him food if he didn't. Reminding him of their schedule that day. Making sure he was always warmly dressed and had a heating pack on cold days, wrapping an extra scarf around his neck. He'd Just accepting all his worrying and nagging with with a smile and a playful " what would I do without out you! "

The way   
he would father The members or as they called them 'the kids' from laughing with kids and caring for them, making sure Minhyuk didn't (s)mother them to much, to getting up early to make them breakfast. 

The way   
he would never really get angry after a fight but just sulk like a little kid until they'd make up.

The way  
he was always so nervous when they received an award, not matter how many they got. Ringing his hands together and forgetting half of the speech he prepared, and how he'd almost always be calmed down, with an arm around his waist or a hand on the shoulder from Minhyuk.

The way  
he'd seem to seense whenever Minhyuk had a bad day by just a glance. Quietly taking care of everything and pulling him away to thier room or somewhere private. Hugging him as he cried, comforting Minhyuk whispering reassurances in his ears.

They way  
he looks like he'd been given the world whenever Minhyuk kissed him. 

The way   
he knew he was Minhyuks' and Minhyuk was his

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would ever write something this sappy before


End file.
